Jamie Lloyd
Jamie Lloyd is a major character in the Tales of Haddonfield High. She lives, of course, in Haddonfield, and her uncle is the infamous Michael Myers. Recently, she has become a victim to the curse her uncle has, Thorn, and is now a murderous child serial killer. Unlike Michael, however, Jamie can still talk if she wants, and she loves her mother deeply, not wanting or trying to kill her, and even calls out to her when she is in trouble (i.e the massacre at the Van Der Klok house). She also, even though now extremely stronger, still screams in pain if she gets a severe wound. Jamie, before becoming a Thorn child, has been involved in a love triangle between Tommy Doyle and Billy Hill, in which she ultimately chose Billy, but Tommy still loved her. After the killings, he has hated Jamie ever since, blaming her for the injuries and deaths sustained, although it was really the Voice that was controlling her. EARLY LIFE: Jamie Lloyd was born in Haddonfield, Illinois. Her biological mother is Laurie Ann Strode (born Laura Ann Myers). The identity of her father was never officially revealed. It is revealed (in H4) that in late November 1987, Jamie's parents died. For the next 11 months, Jamie would suffer from nightmares about her uncle Michael. She gradually comes to love her surrogate family - her foster parents Richard and Darlene Carruthers, and especially their daughter Rachel, her 17-year-old foster sister. HALLOWEEN 4 - THE RETURN OF MICHAEL MYERS: Jamie suffers from nightmares about her feared uncle, Michael Myers. She is also tormented by schoolmates because she is related to Haddonfield's notorious "boogeyman". On October 30, 1988, Michael is being transferred out of Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium back to Smith's Grove. While in the transfer ambulance, he recovers from his ten-year coma upon learning the existence of his niece. Accordingly, he kills the two medical attendants and the two drivers. While making his way back to his hometown, he also kills a mechanic and a waitress. In Haddonfield, while on the trail for Jamie, he kills 11 more people and the Carruthers' family dog, Sundae. Escaping from town, Jamie cowers in a pick-up truck as Rachel Carruthers hits Michael head on, throwing him off the road and knocking him out. Jamie goes over to him and holds his hand. The police tell Jamie to drop to the ground and shoot Michael many times, causing him to fall into an abandoned mine shaft, which then collapses on top of him. Later, back in her foster home, Jamie is possessed by Michael's spirit and stabs her foster mother, though not fatally. When screams are heard from upstairs, Dr. Loomis walks over to the staircase seeing Jamie poised at the top holding a pair of bloody scissors. Sheriff Ben Meeker restrains Loomis from shooting her. Jamie is now apparently consumed by Michael's rage. HALLOWEEN 5 - THE REVENGE OF MICHAEL MYERS: One year later, a severely traumatized Jamie is housed in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. She has now been rendered mute and suffers from nightmares and seizures. Early in the film, a brick, bearing a note reading, "The evil child must die," is thrown through her window. When Michael awakens from a year-long coma, she develops a telepathic bond with him. Sensing when he is near someone, Jamie goes into convulsions when he kills. Michael kills Rachel (which places the title of Jamie's protector into Tina's hands), four of Rachel's friends (including Tina), two dimwitted cops, and the Carruthers' new dog, a Doberman named Max, while in pursuit of Jamie. Towards the end, Loomis takes Jamie to Michael's childhood home. Despite the doctor's pleas to Michael to fight his rage and seek redemption through a positive relationship with Jamie, Myers tracks down his niece in the house. By addressing him as "Uncle," she gets him to pause and remove his mask. Upon seeing his face, she says "You look just like me." However, when she moves to wipe away his tear, he puts his mask back on, and attacks her in a rage. Using Jamie as bait, Loomis catches Michael in a net, shoots him with tranquilizer darts, and beats him into unconsciousness with a wooden beam. Michael is manacled and locked up in the local jail, awaiting transport to a maximum-security facility, where, Meeker says, he will remain "until the day he dies," to which Jamie responds, "He'll never die." After Jamie is escorted out to be taken home, the mysterious "Man in Black", glimpsed briefly earlier in the film, arrives at the police station and begins firing a machine gun. Jamie goes back inside to find that eight police officers have been gunned down and that her uncle has escaped. The movie ends with Jamie moaning in terror. THE VAN DER KLOK MASSACRE: Jamie gets found in the police station and is put in an orphanage. After spending a few months there, her mother, Laurie Strode, finds her. Jamie, who thought she was dead, is delighted that her mother is still alive, and Laurie "adopts" Jamie. She takes Jamie back to her home in Haddonfield, and she becomes good friends with Lindsey Wallace. Lindsey introduces her to Billy, and the two start dating. However, a few months after they begin to date, Jamie meets Tommy and the two also fall in love. Tommy soon finds out about Jamie and Billy's relationship, and he tells Jamie she must choose between him or Billy. Ultimately, she chooses Billy, and Tommy is heartbroken. To get revenge on Jamie, he burns her by dating several grls at once, including Lindsey, and having a huge party with nearly every girl in Haddonfield right across the street from Jamie's house. Jamie angrily lets loose on Tommy, telling him that he never loved her anyway. She runs home crying. Tommy, who still loves her and realizes what he did was horrible, runs in with her, asking for her forgiveness, but she just tells him to go away. Her eyes turn black, and she gives him such an evil glare he shivers and walks away. Unknown to him, this was the first sign that the Thorn Curse was taking effect. Jamie begins hearing the Voice, telling her to kill Tommy and everyone else in the house. She tries to resist, but rage consumes her and she acts upon the Voice's orders. She grabs her clown mask and a pair of scissors, and attacks Tommy. He attacks back and she passes out, then wakes up, back to normal again. Not remembering what happened, she assumes her uncle did this. Tommy asks her why she did it. Jamie suddenly remembers the Voice, and she tells Tommy, right before she becomes evil again. They all run into the bathroom and lock the door, besides Laurie, who knows that it's Thorn controlling her daughter. Annie realizes Laurie isn't in the bathroom with them, and goes outside to find her, only to be stabbed in the throat by Jamie. Jamie then turns her attention to the door to the bathroom and attempts to get in. Laurie distracts her, and as she is going toward Laurie, Anna appears and stabs Jamie, kicking her and punching her. Jamie stabs Anna, and then, wounded, she crawls toward the master bedroom and hides under the bed. Laurie follows, and Jamie slashes her ankles from underneath the bed. Meanwhile, Kevin is trying to get everyone out of the house safely, and sees Jamie coming. Lindsey, who is halfway out the window, sees her former best friend and screams, causing her to lose her balance. She falls down and breaks her arm. Everyone else hurries outside the window, except Laurie, who has limped out of the room and is crying over Annie. Annie is still alive, but barely. Sheriff Brackett arrives and calls the hospital, which operate on Annie right away. Sheriff Brackett drags Laurie to the police car, to take her to safety. Laurie protests, saying, "they'll kill my daughter!". Everyone else manages to barracade themselves in the shed. Kevin, deciding he's had enough, grabs a gun and goes out to hunt Jamie, Chris following with a gun also. Jamie, in fear, sees a tree with large roots that jut out and form a little cave at the base of the trunk. Jamie hears them coming, and, in desperation, she uses her scissors to carve a little crevice up into the trunk of the tree, and pulls herself up and hides. Kevin and Chris hear her, and they shoot where she is several times, causing her severe pain and injury. She drops from the alcove, shrieking in pain as she hits the ground. Anna lights some dynamite and puts it near the tree. Jamie cries out for her mom, and attempts to inch away from the tree. She gets a "safe" distance away when the dynamite explodes, but is only a few inches away from the flames. She calls out again, then passes out. Tommy grabs her and carries her away, then sits down and cries when he notices the Thorn mark on her skin. Furious with the curse, he takes out a pocketknife and carves a circle around the Thorn mark on her skin, causing her to wake up and scream with pain. She once again attacks Tommy in a rage, giving him severe head trama. Meanwhile, everyone has been taken to the hospital, including Laurie. She puts on her clown mask and goes to the hospital to search for her mom. After finding her, she hugs her and Laurie takes Jamie home. AFTERMATH OF THE KILLINGS: Jamie is now a Thorn child, and struggles with the Voice. She doesn't talk much and spends most of her time staring out of windows, depressed, and humming sad tunes. Her eyes are now black, perminately. Tommy, Kevin, and Chris hate her for what she did, but the others, even Annie (who can't talk because her vocal cords were damaged by Jamie stabbing her in the throat) feel sympathy for her, knowing its not toally her fault. Jamie now suffers from small fits of rage, nightmares, and seizures. SCHOOLHOUSE NIGHTMARE: A week after the incident, everyone at school torments her for what she did. It gets so bad to the point where Jamie snaps again, and the voices tell her to kill again. She obliges and kills all of her bullies. Including Kevin, Chris, and Tommy. She felt no remorse as she decapitated one of the students and hung them by one of the classrooms. Jamie then walks outside and heads home. Where she changes and tries to act sane again. Laurie knew what she did, and she also knew why. So she just watched as Jamie headed to bed. Dreading the next day. SCHOOLHOUSE AFTERMATH: Jamie doesn't regret what she did to her fellow classmates. She thought she did the right thing. At least, thorn thought she did the right thing. THE THORN MASSACRE Jamie goes insane again and crashes the party for Annie's birthday. Who is now mute from Jamie stabbing her in the throat. Jamie pushes Annie into the bathroom and locks the door. Proceeding to stab her to death. When she is done with that,she goes and kills some other party guests. She breaks out of it and cries for her mother. Laurie comes and helps her. Frightened about what she did. Jamie is then seen getting into a police car crying to her mother. She goes to the hospital and gets stitched up because Annie tried cutting her with a razor.